


“There’s ghosts...”

by daydreamtae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Caught, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Plot With Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, filthy smut, i just needed an excuse to write Kagehina smut, kageyama fucking hinata, noya Pisses his pants, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamtae/pseuds/daydreamtae
Summary: the night ends with six scared boys, Kageyama and Hinata satisfied, and Nishinoya pissing his pants..Silence engulfed the air before Nishinoya whispered out again.“There’s ghosts.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	“There’s ghosts...”

“F-fuck shou..”

Kageyama’s cock slammed into Hinata, thick and heavy and leaking precum. The smaller boy whimpered at his girth and length hitting all the right spots, specifically his prostate. The tiny sound of wet skin slapping against skin filled the small bathroom. 

Hinata braced himself against the closed bathroom stall, hands splayed across the metal door as they clenched and unclenched. Kageyama’s hands gripped the gingers waist tightly. Hinata was most likely going to have bruises in the shape of large hands that belonged to Kageyama. But he didn’t mind.

Kageyama pulled out, slowly dragging his cock against Hinata’s warm, wet and puffy walls, that greedily tugged on his cock, before pushing back in the heat.

He lifted his right hand that sat on Hinata’s hip, to Hinata’s mouth, that continuously poured out moan after moan and whine after whine.

“You need to be quiet!” Kageyama hissed harshly, the sounds of Hinata’s moans slightly echoing. 

If someone where to be standing outside the door then they would definitely most hear them.

Which is why Nishinoya stood outside of the boys bathroom Nekoma’s school with a mortified look on his face. They were having practice matches and decided to invite Karasuno again for extra competition, which coach Ukai gladly accepted along with the boys.

Nishinoya’s face paled dramatically, hearing small bangs and creaks along with eerie moans that probably belonged to a ghost in his mind.

Noya wasn’t afraid of ghost but afraid of the existence of them being real.

If they were real, his dead relatives must’ve been looking at him in shame every time he jerked off to gay porn at 3 am in the morning. He shivered at the thought.

His whole body froze, hearing a loud moan before he sprinted down the hallway and back to the room they all slept in.

His breathing was fast, heart pounding out of his chest and through his mouth as his eyes wildly searched for a specific person in the sea of bodies.

He could feel his whole body shake in fear before squatting down to gently shake his bestfriend.

“T-Tanaka!” He whispered yelled.

Only a groan came from the shaved hair male. Nishinoya whimpered in panic before shaking him a little more harshly, trying to get him to wake up.

“What the fuck do you want..?” Tanaka grumbled out, not opening his eyes as he turned his head the opposite direction of the voice.

“There’s ghosts.”

And that was all it took for Tanaka’s eyes to shoot wide open, body stiffened as he slowly turned his head to look at the smaller boys eyes.

“N-Noya s-stop fucking with me dude..”

“I’m not!” Noya shook his head left to right quickly while looking like he was gonna puke.

Tanaka sat up quickly.

“Why’d you wake me up? You know that if you ignore the ghosts then they won’t bother you. Don’t be like one of those stupid ass people that go towards danger.” 

“But I’ve gotta pee!”

“Just run, spray real fast, then leave!”

“No! If I’m going to die you’re going down with me!”

“Like hell I am!”

“Just cmon!”

Their whispered yells finally finished as Tanaka gave up with a sigh before throwing his cover from over him and standing up from his futon. If this was going to help him go back to sleep unbothered then so be it.

“Let’s get this over with.” He grumbled.

Both of them crept through the hallways slowly, Noya trailing behind the taller boy. No matter how tough Tanaka seemed, it was sometimes a facade. Like now.

He looked around quickly with nervous eyes, flinching at the sound of any and everything such as the buzzing from the light to even the tapping of Nishinoya’s slippers.

“Get in front of me! You’re the one that has to pee.” Tanaka got behind the smaller boy, putting his hands on his shoulder, hiding behind him. Noya gave him a look before continuing to walk again, this time, being used as a meat shield.

As they crept up to the boys bathroom slowly, they heard the sound of faint banging noises that gradually grew louder each step.

Then another whimper, as if someone had gotten hurt.

Tanaka quickly turned around, yelling a quiet ‘fuck this!’ Only to turn right into another figure that fell from the collision.

“Tanaka-senpai? Noya-senpai?” The sleepy voice of Yamaguchi asked as he dug a knuckle into his eyes to wipe the sleep away. He had then gotten up, looking between both of the distressed boys with worried eyes. He had seen them both leave the room.

“Is everything okay?”

Silence engulfed the air before Nishinoya whispered out again.

“There’s ghosts.”

Yamaguchi looked at him with bored eyes and a frown on his face. Ghosts? Really?

“Sure...” he said. “But why are you guys out here?”

Yamaguchi asked.

“This idiot had to come and take a piss but he’s too afraid of the ghosts watching him leak.” Tanaka said, pointing at the smaller.

“I’m sure there’s nothing. You’re probably hearing things since it’s so late, yeah?” It’s fucking three am in the morning.

Nishinoya and Tanaka looked at each other, adrenaline still rushing through their bodies from the scare before nodding to each other. They both got behind Yamaguchi, pushing the boy towards the bathroom, hands on his back.

Both of them quietly mumbled, ‘sacrifice’ before pushing him off towards the door.

Yamaguchi could only give them a weird and pointed look before slowly walking towards the bathroom door. Even though he didn’t believe in ghosts, he couldn’t help but feel the slight shake of fear coursing through his body with each step.

What if it were intruders instead and he ended up getting stabbed?

With a shaky hand he reached to push open the door, Nishinoya and Tanaka watching from quite the far distance, almost half way between the bathroom and their room.

All of a sudden there was a loud bang, as if someone had gotten slammed against a door and a loud moan that sounded way to eerie to the delusional boys.

Yamaguchi let out a small Yelp before he sprinted, Noya and Tanaka already sprinting back to the room. What great senpai’s.

As soon as they reached the room, Yamaguchi fell right back into his futon, only to get tugged back up by Tanaka and Noya.

“We’re in this together.” Is what they claimed.

This what going to be a long night..

—

Kageyama had taken his hand from Hinata’s mouth, anger seeping from him as the smaller boy failed to stay quiet.

“Hinata you really need to shut the fuck up..”

“M’trying~” the ginger whined, hanging his head low.

“You’re not.” Kageyama pointed out, pulling his hips away, Hinata letting out a small sound of protest.

“Yes I am! Kageyama can you just hurry and fuck me? You’re being annoying-“

Kageyama had turned the boy around and whispered for Hinata to jump, which he did, latching onto the blue eyed boy.

slamming him against the metal door of the stall, Kageyama kissed him hard, biting down on his bottom lip as his right hand trickled up Hinata’s collarbone to his neck.

“Stop being a fucking brat or I’ll stop right now.”

Hinata shivered from the coldness of the metallic door. He could only nod, cock leaking more from the sexiness of Kageyama’s gruff and just woke up voice. Plus he wanted to cum so he did as the younger boy said.

“Good boy.”

—

The rest of the second years didn’t budge to get up, as if in a coma. Yamaguchi sleepily watched as the next person that was chosen to get up was Asahi.

“I’m too scared out of my ass to wake up Suga. I feel like he’ll stab me with a knife he’s hiding in his pocket or something!” Noya whisper yelled.

“Try Tsukishima.”

“Touch me or fucking breathe at me and I’ll make sure you never see the sun rise again.” 

Then Tsukishima continued to snore, head turning the other way.

“...”

“Gomen tsuki.” Yamaguchi said quickly, in a sad tone.

Tsukishima only let out a pissed off sigh, Noya and Tanaka backing up from the blonde in fear. He stood up tall before walking out into the hallway. They all trailed behind him, hiding and tip toeing.

They stopped at the halfway point, silently praying for the blonde haired boy.

Tsukishima let out another sigh, eyebrow twitching as he began to approach the door.

“Fucking annoying.” He muttered, placing his hands on the door and leaning his head forward to put his ear against it.

...

“Go back to sleep or use the other bathroom.” He muttered, heading back towards the terrified boys.

Noya whined in protest, his bladder ready to release all the water he had drank from yesterday’s practice. He would have to find another one he guesses. They all turned around.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!@9-&-“ Tanaka shouted, quickly placing a hand over his mouth from his loudness. He was sure someone was now waking up.

“B-back up! Who are you?!” Noya shouted, backing into the three boys behind him.

“Go. To. Sleep.” The deep voice grumbled out.

Whoever stood before them looked like the girl from the ring, long hair covering half of their face as one eyeball was shown. His chin was held up high, a deep frown settled onto his face.

“A-Asahi?” Noya muttered out with widened eyes.

“Y-yeah.” Asahi sheepishly scratched the back of his neck with a small smile. “Did I startle you guys?”

“Fuck yeah bro.” Tanaka put a hand over his pounding heart. 

Yamaguchi had clung onto Tsukishima’s arm and Tsukishima only and barley flinched from the unexpected scare.

“I just wanted to let you guys know that you should go back to sleep. Sugawara might be waking up right now so it’s best to.” 

“Yeah. I’m woke alright.” Suga said behind Asahi’s broad back. Asahi jumped with a small yelp before quickly getting out the silver haired boys way.

“What’s gotten you guys up so early? Better give me an answer and make it snappy before you’ll all be running up hill all practice tomorrow.”

The terrified boys slowly nodded. Tsukishima was the first one to speak.

“They think there’s ghosts in the bathroom. It’s literally- literally nothing.” He cleared his throat, trying to give Suga a pointed look as to not push it further.

“I have to take a piss so badly!” Noya whined out, grabbing his crotch and crossing his legs.

“Tsk.” Suga had grabbed Nishinoya’s wrist, dragging him towards the bathroom. Noya had quickly yanked out his grip, shaking his head side to side.

“No way dude. Go check for anything in there then I’ll go.”

“Or he can use the girls bathroom.” Tsukishima said, bored and pointedly.

“Fine. If this will all put you guys to sleep then fine.” Suga gulped harshly before turning around to continue his brave journey. As soon as he heard the word ghost his body stiffened and drifted back to that one time he used an ouiji board with- Nevermind that.

He slowly walked towards the bathroom. He wanted to get this over with and go back to sleep.

He slowly pushed the door open.

“Ahhhhhh!~”

“Kageyama-“ the quiet voice that called out the setters name was quickly cut off, Suga letting the door go before anyone else heard.

Everyone was on their toes, sprinting back to the room. Well, except for Tsukishima.

“What the hell are you guys doing.” A stern and strict voice called out, scaring them even more than the ghosts as they saw who it was.

Nishinoya’s face hung in shame, red and heated. He could feel the trickle of his pee slide down his legs and onto the floor from when he ran from the noise with the others.

Daichi looked at him with widened and confused eyes before scanning the scared and terrified faces of his team mates.

“Just... just go to bed. I’m not gonna question it.” Daichi rubbed at his forehead, hand swiping over his face before he turned into the room and sat on his futon.

Noya had decided to clean up in the showers of the locker room, begging Asahi to accompany him and “protect” him.

Everyone had now rested back into their futons, eyes wide and open from the adrenaline rush. Slowly but surely, one by one, each boy began to fall asleep again. Except for one.

Tsukishima fell asleep with a disappointed look on his face. We’re they that oblivious? Did they not see the empty futons of Kageyama and Hinata’s?

Suga stayed up, wanting to make sure the other two boys had came back.

The night ended with Nishinoya pissing his pants and most of the boys now believing that ghosts were real.

—

Kageyama had bounced the smaller boy on his cock as he held him up, Hinata’s arms circling around his neck. They were both so, so close. 

Hinata could feel tears swell in his eyes from the pleasure, biting on his bleeding bottom lip harshly to keep his moans at bay. Kageyama had continuously slammed and poked at his prostate, bottoming out before dragging his cock out before slamming back in.

Hinata could feel his breath leave his lungs with each thrust, squeezing his eyes shut as he allowed Kageyama to have his way with him.

“s-shit.. I’m so close shoyou.” 

God Hinata loved it when Kageyama said his name. He had unexpectedly released, his cum dirtying both of their stomachs and his chest as he shook, legs tightening around Kageyama’s waist, toes curling.

He accidentally let out a loud moan as pleasure filled his entire body.

“Ahhhhhh! Kageyama!”

Kageyama only groaned, not caring about Hinata’s moans at this point, only the way his walls tightened around his cock deliciously. He could feel his walls convulsing, warm and tight.

Hinata began to whimper at the over stimulation, trying to keep his legs tight around Kageyama’s waist. He could only keep a weak grip of his legs, arms slumping against Kageyama’s shoulders. 

Kageyama pulled the boy closer, feeling Hinata slowly letting go.

Hinata laid his head onto Kageyama’s shoulder instead, his back leaving the metal door of the stall. He readjusted his legs around Kageyama’s waist, basically clinging onto the boy. Kageyama’s hands now gripped at Hinata’s ass, his hips thrusting up into the boy as he slammed him down.

“Tobio.” Hinata whimpered.

“C-cum inside- please! I need it.” Kageyama could feel his balls tighten at the needy voice of his boyfriend.

“Fuck!” He groaned, sloppily thrusting into the boy fast before spilling inside him.

Hinata moaned and came again at the warm feeling filling him up until it was leaking out and onto the floor. They both breathed heavily, bodies slightly shaking before Kageyama pulled out, making Hinata let out an uncomfortable whimper.

They had both pulled on their night shorts, Hinata leaning and hanging onto Kageyama for support, legs a little shaky.

“Do you think anyone heard us?”

“With your loud whining? Of course.”

“Hey!”

-

The next morning was odd. It was weird seeing Kageyama up and active earlier than usual and Hinata tired and sluggish, even after they let him rest for 30 more minutes.

Daichi and Suga shared a knowing look, after looking at the faint red print of a hand on Hinata’s neck.

“Kageyama. Hinata. We need to talk to you for a minute.”

At the names being called out, they had slowly started to realize what those noises may have been.

“No fucking way.”


End file.
